Playin' It Cool
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Jemma Simmons is totally, completely, 100% head over heels in love with Bobbi Morse. But there is no way at all that the feeling are reciprocated. Takes place sometime between 'A Hen in the Wolf House' and 'A Fractured House'


**So this is my very first Simmorse/Smorse/Mockingnerd story I've ever written out and published. I've had this on hand for a little over a month, but have not had time to finish it until now. I want to thank independentalto for telling me to "JUST DO IT" and as a side note, you should check out her stories "All The Reasons Why" and "BioChem -The Origin Story, pt. 1". The former is finished and a great read while the latter is in progress and a pretty damn amazing story (check them out. They are seriously amazing)**

Jemma Simmons was absolutely, totally, completely positive there was no way at all that Bobbi Morse had any attraction towards her at all. But that did not explain the older agent's behavior recently. Ever since their return from their time undercover at HYDRA, Bobbi had been hanging around Simmons quite a bit. Simmons would've found it weird or creepy, but she was just a bit too much in love with the older agent. Agent Morse. Bobbi. Tall, lean, blonde, beautiful.

From the moment Simmons had seen Bobbi, back when they were undercover in Hydra and Bobbi was the scary Head of Security with brown hair instead of blonde Simmons was attracted. The attraction was furthered when Bobbi had revealed that she wasn't actually Hydra, that instead she was SHIELD, like Simmons. Bobbi was practically perfect, tall, beautiful, blonde, an amazing agent...smart...wonderful...she was (quite simply) amazing. And Simmons was in love, totally, completely, head over heels in love. Simmons felt quite like a teenager with a crush again, knowing there was no way in hell the feelings were reciprocated but yet...Simmons wondered. Simmons was totally in love, but she wondered about Bobbi's feelings, especially with what had been going on recently...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Hey Simmons!" A cheerful voice greeted Simmons in the early morning hours. Simmons jumped, whirling around to see a familiar beautiful, blonde, Amazonian woman smiling down at her._

 _"Agent Morse!" Simmons exclaimed._

 _"Jemma how many times have I told you, it's just Bobbi." Bobbi said with a gentle smile._

 _"Bobbi...right." Simmons nodded, taking a seat with her breakfast. Bobbi loaded her own plate up with breakfast foods and took a seat next to Simmons._

 _"So...what are you doing today?" Bobbi asked, leaning forward towards Simmons._

 _"I uh...I'm...I'm uh...probably going to be working in the lab." Simmons stuttered, her brain shorting out for a moment._

 _"Nice." Bobbi said, smiling at the younger woman._

 _"What uh..what about you?" Simmons asked, finally finding her voice. Bobbi shrugged, "I don't know...maybe I'll hang in the lab with a certain scientist." Simmons apparently didn't get what Bobbi was saying, as she just nodded, "That...That's cool." Bobbi frowned, did Simmons seriously not understand what was going on?_

 _"So uh...how uh...how do you like being back in SHIELD and not undercover?" Simmons asked._

 _"I like it." Bobbi smirked, "The people here are much more friendly...and better looking." She gave Simmons a **look** at the end part, but Simmons was still just as oblivious to it. _

_"That...That's good." Simmons nodded her head furiously, "HYDRA was quite scary."_

 _"You did good." Bobbi praised, "Not many people have the strength to leave what they are used to to join an evil organization." Simmons shrugged and poked her spoon at her oatmeal before shoving a spoonful into her mouth. Bobbi watched the younger woman, wishing Simmons knew the truth about her feelings. But alas, Simmons was completely oblivious to everything Bobbi had been doing.  
_

 _Simmons quietly ate her oatmeal and occasionally glanced over at the older agent, knowing her feelings weren't appropriate. And besides, Bobbi had her ex-husband on the base, why would she choose Simmons, the pathetic scientist who can't punch or lie over a muscley macho merc.  
_

 _"So...Simmons..." Bobbi said, breaking the silence, "You're the youngest person to graduate from Sci-Tech?"_

 _"One of the youngest...Fitz and I both are." Simmons said dismissively._

 _"Still...Sci-Tech is pretty tough, you need a PhD to just get in...and you have two PhD's, got in at the age of seventeen, and finished three years early...that's pretty amazing." Bobbi smiled at Simmons. Simmons just shrugged, "Yeah...I guess." Bobbi shook her head, for someone so smart, Simmons was very oblivious...this would need drastic measures...  
_

 _End Flashback_

"Hey...Simmons...Jemma." A familiar voice snapped Simmons out of her thoughts.

"Bobbi...oh...I didn't..." Simmons trailed off, hoping her face wasn't blushing as bad as she felt it was.

"No worries." Bobbi said with a casual laugh, causing Simmons' knees to go weak.

"So...want to get some lunch?" Bobbi asked, and Simmons thought she heard something like hope in Bobbi's voice. But no, there could be no way that Bobbi Morse had any kind of feelings for Simmons.

"S...sure...just...just give me a moment to uh...clean all this up." Simmons said, her cheeks heating up as she hurriedly began to clean up.

"Jemma, relax." Bobbi said, placing her hand on the younger agent's arm. Simmons' heart jumped at the warm hand on her arm, she was wondering if this was just a dream or something.

"Done." Simmons said, putting away the last test tube and turning to the tall, blonde, beautiful agent.

"Good." Bobbi smiled and slid her arm up Simmons' arm, resting her arm around Simmons' shoulder. Bobbi and Simmons headed to the lunch area, where Bobbi had already laid out food for two.

"What about the others?" Simmons asked.

"They're all busy still." Bobbi said, a smirk crossing over her lips. Simmons stared at Bobbi's lips, imaging what it would feel like to kiss, or be kissed, by those lips before forcing the thoughts out of her mind. Bobbi was just a co-worker, Simmons reminded herself, and there was no way that Bobbi thought of Simmons anything other than a co-worker.

"Jemma. Hey." Bobbi said, once again snapping Simmons out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." Simmons mumbled, looking away from Bobbi's concerned gaze.

"Sit. Eat." Bobbi said, motioning to the seats. Simmons took a seat, glancing once again at Bobbi's smirking lips before looking away. Bobbi smiled at Simmons, who was still blushing deeply.

"So...now what?" Simmons asked.

"We eat." Bobbi replied, lifting her glass of champagne to Simmons. Simmons touched her glass to Bobbi's as they dug into the food. Bobbi quietly watched Simmons, the younger agent didn't even have any clue what was _really_ going on.

"Simmons...Jemma. This is a date right now you know. We are on a date and this is dating." Bobbi stated. Simmons' eyes snapped up and she stared at Bobbi, her mouth agape.

"But I..I thought...but you and Hunter..." Simmons said stuttering the words out.

"Jemma...Hunter is my ex husband for a reason. Right now, I'm a bit more interested in a certain tiny British scientist...and I'm pretty sure he is more interested in a certain Scottish Engineer." Bobbi winked at Simmons. Simmons stared at Bobbi in wonder and amazement, wondering how she deserved someone so amazing and awesome.

"Jemma...say something." Bobbi said, worry etching across her face.

"I...But...But I'm not a super spy or anything like that." Simmons finally stammered out. Bobbi let out a small laugh,

"Jemma you survived being undercover in Hydra. You're a lot more of a spy than you think...so what do you say...giving us a try?" Bobbi asked, a small amount of hope filling her voice at the end. Simmons stared at the older agent before nodding, still wondering if it was a dream or something. Bobbi smiled a huge grin and walked over to the young scientist, pulling her up into a kiss. Simmons kissed back, trying to memorize the way Bobbi kissed her, the softness of the lips contrasted against the hardness of the kiss...and the lips tasted like something delicious...maybe cinnamon. Bobbi's hands began working their way up the back of Simmons' shirt, tracing the notches of her spine. Simmons shivered as they shared a long kiss before Bobbi pulled away, resting her forehead on Simmons'.

"How about we take this somewhere more private." Bobbi suggested, her ocean blue eyes darker than normal. All Simmons could do was nod before pulling Bobbi into another kiss.

 **END**


End file.
